


An Unconventional Wedding

by TheGoodGirl17



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fugitives, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodGirl17/pseuds/TheGoodGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threats of violent and painful deaths has brought Elissa and Damien to an old, dilapidated barn. While there, they seal their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on another story too, but this one hit me like a bolt of inspiration. And, well, this was the result. I hope you like it!
> 
> This...actually does belong to me. These are all original characters and situations. If you see anyone attempting to plagiarize me, I would be thankful if someone would inform me. Thank you!

I drew in a shaky breath, and dropped my gaze to our entwined hands. I gathered all my courage before I began, quietly, "Do you, Damien Ray Peterson, take me, Elissa Paige McKay..." before he cut me off.

"Ellie?" he whispered, breathless and puzzled, "We can't...what...?"

"Damy," I whispered back, my voice soft, yet filled with urgency, "we might not live through this. We might not get to have a family or a long life. We may not have the chance to grow old or sit in creaky, old rocking chairs, surrounded by grandchildren, telling story after story about how we met, or how we fell in love, or anything!" I paused, throat clogged with emotion, then went on, "There's so much around us that we don't have a choice in, including whether we live or die, but, in this, we do. We have this choice. I don't want to miss out on the best decision I've ever made.

"If _he_ hadn't interfered, this would've been the happiest day of my life. He's already taken so much, I won't let him steal this you, _us_ , from me. I told you a year ago that I wanted to be your wife, and I haven't changed my mind. If I only get the chance to make one more change in my life, I want it to be taking your name as my own. Sure, it's not what we'd planned: hunkered down in some abandoned barn, in the middle of nowhere, being hunted down by some crazed lunatic and his followers.

"But, we have everything that matters here. We have what's left of our families--" I gestured to the left, where my twin brother, Evan, his older brother, Thomas, and his little sister, Gracie, stood, both listening to us and guarding the door, though Gracie was just sitting in the hay, "--and our friends--" I gestured again, this time to the right, where our best friends, Marcus and Ava, sat, bruised and bloodied from the most recent battle, "--what more do we need? We know the words forwards and back. Damien, I love you, and I don't want to spend one more day not being your wife."

After this little speech, I looked up into his face, trying to gauge his reaction. I found shock in his stormy blue eyes, but it was overwhelmed by the pure, unadulterated love shining in them. He leaned down and brushed my cheek with his lips before placing his mouth near my ear.

"Let's do this."

I nodded as he pulled back, my eyes filling with tears and my voice quavering as I began again, "Do you, Damien Ray Peterson, take me, Elissa Paige McKay, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love me, comfort me, honor and keep me for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, being faithful only to me," I took a deep breath, "until death do us part?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, with utter sincerity, "I do." Then, he began the vows again, "Do you Elissa Paige McKay, take me, Damien Ray Peterson, to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love me, comfort me, honor and keep me for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, being faithful only to me, until death do us part?"

I choked out the words in a whisper: "I do." He smiled at me, then glanced over to where our brothers were standing, waiting to do their part. Thomas and Evan gave their approvals, as the heads of our respective families. Marcus and Ava offered themselves as witnesses to our union. Then Gracie came up and handed us the rings.

This part of the ceremony we had already decided to recount together, before threats of madmen banished the ceremony to an unused, decrepit barn. We looked at each other, visions of the hours we spent practicing this part together rushing through my mind. Judging from the smile on his face, he was remembering too.

And we went on: "I give you this ring as a sign and symbol of my everlasting love for you. May it never leave your finger. May it always be there to remind you of the unwavering love I have for you. May it serve to remind you to never break the vows we have made this day in the presence of our family and friends. With this ring, I thee wed."

We slid the rings onto each other's respective ring fingers and waited. I glanced quickly over to Evan, who flushed in embarrassment as he remembered his part, "Right, er, in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I looked up at Damien, who also had tears shimmering in his eyes, and whispered, "You may kiss the bride."

He leaned down once again, paused hesitantly, then gently pressed his lips against my own. And, in that moment, as I kissed my husband for the first time, I felt happy. Like nothing in the world, not spiteful enemies, nor fear of death, could ever take away the joy that was implanted in my heart at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
